Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa (known as Cheatsy Koopa in the cartoons) is the youngest of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings[http://newsupermariobrosu.nintendo.com/characters/#/koopalings As explained on the Koopalings' profile on the New Super Mario Bros. U official site], as well as [[List of trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U|Larry's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U trophy]]. that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). Larry has blue hair much like Ludwig, but in a different style. In the Nintendo Power Super Mario World Guide Larry is referred as "Bowser's number one Koopaling""Bowser's number one Koopaling has fashioned his Castle after many of the other Castles and Fortresses in the land." - Nintendo Power Super Mario World Guide, page 20.. While many sources claim he was named after the American talk show host Larry King,The Official Nintendo Magazine states that "US talk show host Larry King inspired Larry Koopa" Retrieved January 8, 2011 like all the other Koopalings, Larry was named after a musician: Larry Mullen, Jr., the drummer for the rock band U2.As explained by (former Nintendo of America employee), on July 18, 2012. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' .]] In Larry's first appearance, ''Super Mario Bros. 3, he is the first Koopaling to be battled. He steals the magic wand from the king of Grass Land and turns him into a dog (a Cobrat in the SNES version). After Mario goes through all of the airship's cannons, he battles Larry in his cabin, who is determined to fight Mario for the wand. In this battle, Larry jumps around and shoots magic blasts from his stolen magic wand. He needs to be jumped on three times to be defeated. He is then forced to make a quick retreat. Mario got the wand back, the king was returned to normal, and thanked him for returning him to his original state. His role is expanded slightly in the opening cutscene of the GBA remake, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. He is shown breaking into the Grass Land castle at the dead of night during a thunderstorm, stealing the wand and turning the king into a Cobrat, leading to Grass Land's request for the Mushroom Kingdom's assistance. ''Super Mario World'' Larry's second appearance is in the last world of Super Mario World, the Valley of Bowser. In battle, he used Iggy's attack pattern. He sits on top of a tilting platform on top of lava and is immune to all of Mario's attacks. However, unlike Iggy, Larry's platform has three Lava Bubbles that jumped up and down. He can also throw more than one ball at one time. Larry needs to be jumped on until he falls off his platform. After the battle, Mario kicks away his castle (literally), and gains access to Bowser's Castle. This is Larry's first time being the last Koopaling to fight so far. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' .]] The Koopalings make their 3D-rendered debut in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry is the boss of World 1, which is reminiscent of Super Mario Bros. 3. In this appearance, Larry looks almost the same as before, but his two small fangs are now gone, he has a star-shaped birthmark similar to Morton, though it's near the back of his head and he has a light-blue coloured shell similar to the colour of his hair. Larry, Bowser Jr., and the rest of the Koopalings appear in the games's intro. They use a giant cake to capture Princess Peach during her birthday party. The Koopalings then flee on their airship while Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad give chase. Before battling him, he is shocked at Mario's presence, rages about it and gets ready to fight. In the first battle, Larry fires blue fireballs at Mario and jumps. After being hit, he retreats into his shell and starts to spin around the area, causing Mario damage if he comes in contact with him. After three stomps on the head, Larry is defeated, retreating to his castle in World 1. Larry's second battle (in his castle) is in a room filled with platforms that shift up and down thanks to Kamek's magic. Larry has the same tactics as his last fight. However, his shell dash attack is more difficult to avoid because of the moving room, unless he gets stuck between two of the platforms. After three more stomps Larry is defeated. After this fight he falls off the screen, leaving the key to the desert, where Roy is. In the ending, he is shown limping when he comes across Bowser Jr., who points to the other Koopalings, and they watch as their siblings prop Bowser up, but unfortunately, the castle falls on Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' .]] Larry is a boss once again in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2. He is the castle boss of World Mushroom, an unlockable world. Like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he'll throw a tantrum on the fact that Mario made through his castle before fighting him once more. His battle features three blue platforms in the middle of the room, four holes, two on the floor and two on the ceiling and two stone pillars, which go in and out of the four holes, always one on the top and one on the floor. Using his magic wand, Larry shoots sky blue fireballs, which ricochet off the walls upon contact, similar to Wendy's candy rings. Oddly, despite being seen dragging Princess Peach along when his world is unlocked, the aftermath of the battle does not have Mario discovering Princess Peach in the room after him. A similar oddity appears with Lemmy in World Flower. Like all the other Koopalings, Mario has to jump on Larry´s head to defeat him. After three stomps, Larry is defeated, leaving the key to World 3. Larry survives the encounter, and rejoins his comrades at Bowser's castle, where they attempt to petrify Mario with their Koopa Clown Car's petrification device. He also aids Bowser alongside the rest of the Koopalings by causing him to grow larger, but it results in him and the others being knocked into a lava pit by Bowser due to his increased size. He and the other Koopalings survive, however, and attempt to help Bowser by airlifting him with the Koopa Clown Car, but this ends up with it crashing due to it being unable to handle the combined weight of both them and Bowser. Larry ends up flung into a tree as a result of the crash. In the New Super Mario Bros 2 guide, Iggy Koopa was mistaken for Larry in World 2. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Larry reappears in New Super Mario Bros. U, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, Boom Boom, Kamek, and Bowser Jr.. He is the boss of Sparkling Waters, and is battled in Larry's Torpedo Castle. His battle strategy is to blast fireballs and use water blasts from the pool below the arena, which act like the pillars from his previous New Super Mario Bros. battles. When Larry is spinning in his shell, the water geysers give his shell a boost upwards making it a bit difficult to avoid. After two stomps, Larry starts to cast two fireballs in quick succession. In addition, he is one of only three Koopalings to retain the use of a magic wand, the others being Iggy and Ludwig. When the player reaches his airship at the end of Sparkling Waters' Castle, he'll emit a mocking laugh. However, when Mario actually boards his airship, Larry will once again get into one of his rages. Three hits to his head and he falls off-screen. Despite this, Larry survives, and is later picked up along with the rest of the Koopalings by Bowser Jr., although they end up escaping by hanging onto Bowser's tail after the latter inadvertently destroyed Bowser Jr's (already damaged) ship. On a side note, Larry is the only Koopaling to not receive new artwork, with his New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork simply being reused, although with an updated look. Roy's artwork was also recycled, however it was mirrored and altered to add his Bill Blaster weapon. Also, the top of Larry's magic wand turns pink when Mario jumps on his head. Larry's role is slightly expanded, as he is in a challenge in Challenge Mode in Larry's Groundless Battle. This is exactly like the battle in the main game, except the player cannot touch the ground. The player can touch the geysers, however. ''New Super Luigi U'' Larry appears in New Super Luigi U. His battle is identical to in New Super Mario Bros. U, and is fought in Larry's Trigger-Happy Castle. DIC Cartoons ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' .]] In ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, he is named Cheatsy Koopa and is usually scheming up Bowser's latest plan, sometimes in conjunction with Kooky. In contrast to contemporary game material stating that he's the youngest,Nintendo Power Strategy Guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, pages 9 & 16. the twins Hip and Hop both apparently take his place as even younger. There are several physical differences between Larry and Cheatsy: Larry's hair is pointed upwards but Cheatsy's hair is flatter and much more untamed; Cheatsy is almost always seen squinting and is given an overbite, and has a tail that curls around like a pig's. He appears the most of all the Koopa Kids. Cheatsy is voiced by James Rankin. A very common animation goof regarding Cheatsy is that his green head is often colored orange, the same color as the rest of his body. One particular shot in the episode "The Beauty of Kootie" even has his head mistakenly colored purple. Sneaking Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas: Cheatsy is assigned with several of his brothers to be Giant Ninja Koopas in order to capture Prince Hugo in Giant Land by King Koopa. Cheatsy and his brother manage to capture not only Hugo, but Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool too. Cheatsy and his brothers are later defeated, turned back to their normal selves by Mario and co. Koopa manages to escape through a Warp Pipe to a Warp Zone with Cheatsy and his siblings. The Beauty of Kootie: In the episode Cheatsy works with Kootie Pie to refill the Doom Ship engine with oil, which causes the Sultan's jacuzzi to be filled with oil. Cheatsy then turns Kootie into a human to distract the Mario Bros, but Cheatsy turns Kootie back (but she fell for Luigi, who was transformed into Casanova Koopa before the latter goes back to his normal self). Cheatsy and Kootie chase after him but again are defeated. Princess Toadstool for President: Cheatsy and Kooky make a Nice Guy Potion for King Koopa so he can be elected to be king of the Mushroom Kingdom. Cheatsy and Kooky eventually have to make more as the old potion's effects wear off. However, the Mario Bros. learn about this and ruin their last batch, thus stopping Koopa from becoming King. Never Koop a Koopa: In this episode Cheatsy and Koopa capture the gang and Koopa teaches Cheatsy about double-crossing. Cheatsy later double-crosses Koopa into signing the Mushroom Kingdom to him, but Koopa tells him its just a smiley face and chases him around his throne. Tag Team Trouble: Koopa and Cheatsy plan to get one million gold coins (Toad misinterprets this as a plan to steal the gold coins he was carrying to the orphanage, though this is not the case). Cheatsy enters the Sledge Brothers into the Mushroom Wrestling Federation to fight Toad's cousins. During the battle, true to his name, he cheats and hypnotizes Toad's cousins to fall sleep for two days. But Cheatsy didn't prepare for Mario and Luigi, who, with a little help from some Starmen, beat them and win the gold coins. Misadventure of Mighty Plumber: Cheatsy has a minor role in this episode: he uses his wand to summon toys from the television, like a race car for Hip and Hop, and then Mighty Plumber. Cheatsy later is forced by Mario to put Mighty Plumber back into the T.V. A Toadally Magical Adventure: Cheatsy and his siblings attempt to steal a magic wand, but fail due to the Mario Bros. Cheatsy and his family eventually manage to steal the wand and control the Pipe Monsters (though Kootie Pie takes the wand after this and places a fence around Princess Toadstool.) to grab the brothers. Cheatsy then uses the wand to zap a Nipper Plant into a giant and tells it to eat the brothers, but it fails. Cheatsy then enchants the fence surrounding Toadstool in an attempt to trap Toad, but that fails as well. With the help of Wizard King of the West, Cheatsy and his family are forced to give back the wand and return home. Misadventures in Babysitting: When Junior comes to the Mushroom Kingdom, Cheatsy, Kooky and Bully trick him into trapping the Mario Bros. However, since Junior doesn't want to destroy the brothers, Cheatsy, Kooky and Bully force him into the Pipe Maze, where Kooky poured lava into it in an attempt to dispose of the kid. But with the help of the Mario Bros., they were foiled once again. Do the Koopa: Cheatsy, Bully and Big Mouth go to get the Doom Dancer Music Box and steal it for Koopa. Cheatsy uses Big Mouth's string and grabs the Music Box for Koopa, only for Bully to use it to make him and the others dance. Koopa then uses it to make everyone dance until Mario covers his ears and destroys it. Kootie Pie Rocks: Cheatsy helps Koopa bring Milli Vanilli to Kootie Pie, using the Doom Ship to kidnap them from a concert in New York City, which was being attended by Princess Toadstool, Toad and the Mario Bros. 7 Continents for 7 Koopas: In this episode, he helps his dad take over the Real World by taking over Australia. Cheatsy turns every human into a kangaroo, except one. He turns this man into a prawn, while alligators dressed as chefs attempt to put him on the grill. Cheatsy was foiled as Toadstool turns everyone back to normal and removes the alligator's teeth. After barely escaping from being thrown on a grill himself, he retreats back to the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Super Mario World'' television series In the Super Mario World animated series, Cheatsy's hair was changed to a lighter green color and drawn a tad thicker, most likely to resemble his appearance in the game. He's the only Koopaling to appear in more than one episode as a main villain (these episodes are in italics): Gopher Bash: Cheatsy recruits Monty Moles to help steal the cave people's crops and replace them with Piranha Plants. This plot is foiled by Yoshi, but he and the Monty Moles escape underground, telling the Mario Bros. they have to pay up if they want their crops back. The Mario Bros. rescue the food, but not before dropping the Monty Moles they kidnapped on top of Cheatsy. He sings his own self-praising song called Cheatsy's Life. Rock TV: Along with Kooky, Cheatsy helps King Koopa with his "Robby Rockwell" costume, which he uses to pitch Rock TV to the cave people. The Yoshi Shuffle: In this episode, Cheatsy plays the role of the referee in the football game between the Mario Bros. and the Koopas. Comics Larry often appeared in Nintendo Comics System comics, published by Valiant. Unlike his siblings and his father, he didn't speak an intelligible language (whether he was unable to or didn't by choice was not revealed). Instead, he spoke in pictures, which were only understood by Lemmy. However, in the Super Mario Adventures comic, he was able to speak intelligibly. Nintendo Adventure Books In Leaping Lizards, either Larry or Ludwig compete alongside five of their siblings in the International Mushroom Games. In Koopa Capers, Larry and his brothers have their wands stolen by Wendy, who disappears with them shortly afterward, intent on overthrowing their father with her own army and a super wand she intends to create by fusing her own wand with her brothers'. If Luigi, who had been coerced by Bowser into searching for Wendy, tracks the female Koopaling down to her hideout, Bowser and the male Koopalings, who had been following him, will barge in after the plumber, but decide to stave off punishing Wendy for her treachery if she helps search for the hiding Luigi. If Luigi had acquired Boom Boom's socks earlier in his adventure, he can toss them into Wendy's simmering wand combination potion, which will release fumes that knock the entire Koopa family and their minions out for at least a week. In Dinosaur Dilemma, if Mario and Yoshi decide to hide from Bowser in the kitchen while snooping around his Dinosaur Island Castle, Larry (incorrectly described as having red and blue hair) sneaks up on the two, and steals several coins out of Mario's pocket before dumping a large pan of sticky, uncooked dough on him and Yoshi, trapping them. ''Mario is Missing'' Larry is the first boss in the PC version of Mario is Missing!, where it takes a single blast from a Fire Flower to defeat him. He also taunts Luigi with the knowledge that he won't see his brother again, although he also admits that even he doesn't know the door Mario is trapped in. Eventually, after realizing that Luigi possesses a Fire Flower, and thus is capable of defeating him, Larry attempts to talk his way out by claiming that he's on Luigi's side, only for Luigi to ignore him. Larry does not appear in the SNES version of Mario is Missing!, although he is pictured alongside the similarly-absent Morton and Lemmy in the manual of the SNES version. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, Larry is the boss of Crescent Coast. Larry rides in a sun-like submarine that has a purple face and a blue nose. Mario has to shoot at the nose to get it to open up and expose Larry. He then zooms around the screen while Mario continues to shoot at it. Eventually the submarine breaks and Larry holds up a white flag as he floats up to the surface. ''Hotel Mario'' The last appearance of Larry for several years was in the obscure Hotel Mario. He is found and battled in Larry's Chillton Hotel with the words "Larry's Cave Hotel" and "This mine is mine" written on the entrance. In battle, Larry attacks by using bombs as bowling balls, further signifying his love of sports. Like most other battles, this Koopaling can eat the Mario Bros. in (presumably) one gulp if they meet in an elevator. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' After several years of absence, Larry reappears in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga after Wendy is defeated. He is the last Koopaling to be fought, just like in Super Mario World. Before battle, Larry traps Luigi in a barrel and shoot fireballs at him. To engage Larry, Luigi needs to stand in front of the Bob-omb to bounce them back, and Larry bounces them back with his tennis racket. Luigi has to continue bouncing the Bob-omb back until one of the projectiles hits Larry, making him mad. In battle, he spits fireballs (similar to the other Koopalings) and bounces them back with his tennis racket. He also spins around, similar to Iggy or Ludwig. He is also able to call in assistance in the form of a Time Bob-omb. He can also defend himself; if the player jumps or uses Knockback Bros, the Bros. will get poisoned or burnt. In the end, he is defeated and once again disappeared. Defeating Larry causes the spikes blocking their path to disappear, allowing Mario and Luigi to battle Fawful. ''Mario Kart 8'' Larry Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character for the first time in Mario Kart 8, where he is an unlockable character. His nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢クッパ軍団の特攻隊長」"New Drivers!" in the Japanese Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014), or "Koopa Troop's Special Squad Leader'" (localized as the "Authority of Acceleration""New Challengers" in the European Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014) or "Super Trooper of Bowser's Army""New Challengers" in the North American Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014)). His emblem is shown to be a sky blue silhouette of his own head, in a similar manner to Bowser and Bowser Jr. His winning animation has him waving to the crowdLarry waving to the crowd after winning at the Electrodrome, along with a screen with a silhouette of him as a disc jokey. This time, he is voiced by Michelle Hippie, but still retains some of his old sound clips provided by Lani Minella. Larry is one of the heavier lightweights in the game. As such, his acceleration, handling, and grip stats are lowered a little to boost his speed and weight (he shares this trait with Toad, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Toadette, Lakitu, Wendy, and Isabelle). Larry is the Normal Staff Ghost for Electrodrome. There is also an advertisement called "Larry Lights" that can be seen in that course, as well as several screens that feature a silhouette of him as a disc jockey in front of dancing Koopa Troopas and Shy Guys. Larry's main color for his parts is yellow, similar to Bowser Jr. in Mario Kart Wii, and his signature light blue is used as a secondary or an alternative color. The color scheme selection of his parts is based on these colors. It is similar to that of Yellow Miis, with some color schemes being used by Light Blue Miis. An expection to this is his Circuit Special which, despite being yellow and orange, is not used by either Mii color. On an additional note, Larry has a peculiar glider trick animation while riding the inside drifting bikes; only one hand grabs the handlebarLarry's glider trick, while riding an inside drifting bike., instead of the usual two with the outside drifting bikes and ATVsLarry's glider trick, while riding an outside drifting bike.. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Larry, along with the rest of his siblings, make their Super Smash Bros. debut as unlockable playable characters accessible via "palette swaps" of Bowser Jr.. He is treated as a separate character, having his own voice, and the announcer calls him by name, but his attacks are identical to Bowser Jr.. Larry can appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode, like the other Koopalings, and he can be faced as an opponent in rounds 4 and 5 in Classic mode if the player chooses the defeated Bowser Jr. as a team member against another Bowser Jr.. The rim and propeller of his Koopa Clown Car are colored light blue, his signature color, and has a different face. He is voiced by Lani Minella. As such, he and his siblings reuse their voice clips from their appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. His trophy in the English version claims that he is the leader of the Koopalings. His American Wii U trophy instead calls him the youngest, reflecting his early age description (the European version's trophy, however, was left unchanged for unknown reasons). The title given to Larry in the Boxing Ring is "The Youngest" (NA)Smash Bros. Wii U: All Character Aliases on Punch-Out Stage or "Leader of the Seven Minions" (PAL)Super Smash Bros. Wii U - All PAL Boxing Ring Aliases in the Wii U version. ''Puzzle and Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Like the rest of the Koopalings, Larry appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition. He uses his magic wand again and is fought twice in World 1, first in the castle and then in his airship immediately thereafter at the end of the world. His special attack is Larry's Tornado, which deals damage and changes some of the player's orbs to Wood-type. His elemental type is aligned with green Super Leaf orbs. Other appearances and references In Super Paper Mario, there is a game named Larry Koopa: Zombie Heartbreaker that Francis owns. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, a costume can be unlocked for the player's Mii that is based on Larry. ''Super Princess Peach'' Larry was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach, although he was taken out of the final game with the rest of the Koopalings. General information Physical appearance Larry is rather similar to his siblings, sharing the regular skin and head color. He is set apart by the blue star on the side of his head, which is similar to Morton's star and the stripes on the side of Lemmy's head; this star was not added until New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry is around the same height as Princess Peach, and a little shorter than Ludwig. Larry has two, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout, similar to Roy (though, originally, he had four teeth). His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat; it is relatively the same as Roy's aside from the jawline. He also has a padded stomach and padded feet. He has large, oval eyes that are light blue, like Wendy; however, his in-game sprites in Super Mario World depict them as green due to the SNES's color palette limitations. His head is oval-shaped as well. He is on the small side when compared to the others. Larry can easily be recognized by his spiky, combed back hair, which is ice blue with highlights and blue roots (although it is depicted as white in his SMB3 and SMW sprites due to graphical limitations). Over time his hairstyle has remained relatively consistent. His shell is also light blue, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with blue rings; originally, his shell was green, as seen in both his artwork and his sprites for SMB3 and SMW, which was changed to its current color in NSMBW. He wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. Personality and traits Like the other Koopalings, not much of Larry's personality has been revealed. His trophy description in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS describes him with "aggressive tendencies." While this may reference his short temper in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros 2, this may also have earned him his apparent position as head of the Koopa Troop special forces (which his Super Smash Bros. for 3DS English trophy seems to have confused with the Koopalings themselves). Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, however, states he has a "serious case of little-brother syndrome", suggesting that he feels overshadowed by or inferior to his older siblings. He also seems to have an interest in sports, as he uses bombs as bowling balls in Hotel Mario, he uses a tennis racket to hit his own fireballs in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and he performs a special glider trick when riding inward drifting bikes such as the Sport Bike in Mario Kart 8. Despite this interest, he has never appeared in any of the Mario sports games. New Super Mario Bros. Wii shows that he didn't possess a lot of stamina, as he was quite far behind his family, trying to catch his breath, while his siblings were trying to help Bowser up off the ground. Although, this may be due to the fact that he was residing in World 1, presumably the furthest world from Bowser's Castle in World 8. In the Japanese manual for Super Mario Bros. 3, Larry speaks in a masculine manner while thinking lowly of the Mushroom World's kings and suggesting he and his siblings only follow orders because they don't want their father to yell at them. The official strategy guide for Super Mario Bros. 3 has Larry being depicted as taunting and arrogant, believing Mario won't deduce his weaknesses, and also has a strange accent where he pronounces "th-" syllables with "d" syllables. In Mario is Missing!, Larry even attempts to talk his way out of being defeated by Luigi when sensing that the latter is about to defeat him. In Mario Kart 8, Larry's silhouette could be seen in the Electrodrome race track as a disk jockey, implying that he may have an interest in that profession, or an interest in music in general. His Prima Offical Game Guide bio of the game also states that he is a "cheatsy devil" (which may be a reference to his cartoon counterpart) and an experienced schemer. In volume 41 of "Super Mario-Kun," the Koopaling was accused of being a flirt by Blue Toad, as he and his brother caught Larry for hitting on their mother. In The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. 3 and the Super Mario World animated series, Larry was known as Cheatsy Koopa and he was given a personality to match his name, as he was sneaky, unfair, and devious. For example, he attempts to double-cross Bowser in his attempt to obtain the Mushroom Kingdom from Princess Peach in "Never Koop a Koopa". He also eavesdrops on a conversation between Mario and Yoshi in "The Yoshi Shuffle". It is also shown that he enjoys listening to music, as shown in the episode "Never Koop a Koopa", where he is ignoring his father's lecture and listening to music on a set of headphones. He seems to be sarcastic too, as shown in "Gopher Bash", he says Don't just help him! Stand there! to his minions. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Larry is shown acting tough as the first guard, but shows cowardice once Luigi gains a Fire Flower and has the potential to destroy him. Like Ludwig, he is also into horror to some degree, as seen in Hotel Mario, since the room that the player fights him in is called "Larry's Scary Lair". His hotel itself is very dark and the entrance states, "THIS MINE IS MINE". Larry's hotel tagline may also indicate a greedy side to him, since the name of the hotel shows that Larry is very possessive of his belongings. Powers and abilities Like the other Koopalings, Larry has shown the ability to generate magic blasts and spit fireballs, as well as walk, run, jump and spin inside of his shell. He is usually the weakest of the group due to him being faced in battle before the others in most games. However, on some occasions he is actually the last to be fought and his abilities are altered accordingly. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the only magic he can perform with his wand is to make a low heated blue fire ball. Unlike the other Koopalings, Larry doesn't show any signs of improvisation, as he keeps his battle tactics mostly the same when the player fights him the second time (neither has he ever used Warp Pipes in his battles, unlike his siblings). In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he has the same stats as Iggy and uses the same technique of spinning around at extreme speeds in order to make his foes dizzy. He is unique in that he uses a tennis racket to spar with the Mario Bros. before the actual battle, and uses the same racket during the battle to send back some of his fireballs intercepted by the Bros. hammers. He is also capable of utilizing poison and burn status effects as a deterrent against Bros. Attacks. In Hotel Mario, he uses a bowling ball against them. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, he fires energy blasts at Mario that ricochet against obstacles, similar to Wendy's rings. He also used water geysers to his advantage in his battle in New Super Mario Bros. U. In Super Mario World, Larry shares Iggy's tactics against the Mario Bros. by throwing balls at them that he keeps in his shell. However, he also raises the stakes by having Podoboos periodically jump up, and flings balls at a faster frequency than Iggy. In addition, Larry seems to have higher strength than an average person (though not superhuman), and he has superhuman durability, being dunked into lava and survived Mario destroying his castle while he was still in the lava in Super Mario World, for example. Sprites from Super Princess Peach relating to his planned appearance implied that he would have utilized his spin attack once again against Peach. Similarly, it would have been implied that his Vibe-state during what would have been the second half would have been "Calm." Official profiles and statistics Super Mario Bros. 3 Nintendo Power Strategy Guide Larry Koopa Bowser's youngest Koopaling, Larry, has taken over the Grass Land. Bio from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Writers Bible He loves to tie people up and then challenge them to a foot race. In reform school, he copied so many test papers, he got writer's claw. His hobby is counterfeiting Gold Coins, and he does such a great job of it, that Koopa has put him in charge of the Kastle Koopa treasury, where he happily spends every day cheating his brother and sister Koopalings on their allowances. When Koopa wants to be sneaky and devious, he calls on Cheatsy. ''Mario Kart 8 *'Weight Class': Light *'Stats''' **'Speed' ***'Ground': 2.75 ***'Water': 3.25 ***'Air': 2.75 ***'Anti-Gravity': 3 **'Acceleration': 3 **'Weight': 2.75 **'Handling' ***'Ground': 4.25 ***'Water': 4.25 ***'Air': 4 ***'Anti-Gravity': 4.5 **'Traction': 4.25 **'Mini-Turbo': 2.75 *'Bio:' "Lightweight Larry is right at home on the ''Mario Kart 8 circuit. Of all the Koopalings, Larry is quite the cheatsy devil, and an experienced schemer."'' ;Staff ghost time ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Palutena's Guidance Palutena: That's one of the Koopalings, Larry Koopa. Pit: Hmm. The resemblance to Bowser Jr. is strong. Palutena: That Koopa Clown Car is the mass-produced type. Pit: I guess as heir to the throne, Bowser Jr. would get preferential treatment. Viridi: The relationship between Bowser and the Koopalings is a real mystery. Pit: I kind of feel bad for them. Palutena: That's sweet of you but not very conducive to taking them down, Pit. Trophy information Game appearances Gallery Quotes *「マヌケな国王から巻き上げた杖は全部で7本。オレ達兄弟が1本ずつ持ってるって訳さ。オヤジに怒鳴られるのはイヤだから、そう簡単に渡す訳にはいかないぜ。」 ("We stole a total of seven wands from the stupid kings. Each one of us siblings has one. We can't give them up so easily because we don't want to get yelled at by our dad.") - Super Mario Bros. 3 Japanese instruction booklet, page 4. *"We took 7 wands from the 7 kings. Each of us has one. Our father has instructed us to protect the wands." - Super Mario Bros. 3 English instruction booklet, page 5. *''"Yo, Mario - you made it dis far! Well, I'm gonna make sure you don't get past me! (Mario'll never think dat he has to stomp me on da head three times ta knock me out! With my quick jumping skills, he won't have any room to leap himself! And da easiest way to avoid me, running underneath when I jump - he'll never figure that out!)" - The ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Nintendo Power Strategy Guide *"I hate it when people sneak...unless I'm doing the sneaking!" - Do the Koopa *"This is badder than bad, Dad. This is baddest!" - Gopher Bash *"At last,... my time has come!!!" - Gopher Bash *"I like your Big Bang Theory, King Dad!" - Never Koop a Koopa *"Don't just help him, stand there!" - Gopher Bash *"I was only doing bad, like you taught me!" - Never Koop a Koopa *"I'm not rushing, I'm helping." - Princess Toadstool for President *"Guards! Take the prisoner away to my room." - Never Koop a Koopa *"Listen to me, you pathetic pea-brained problem-producing plumbers! You'll never see your crops again!" - Gopher Bash *"The only way you guys are gonna eat is by shopping at the Koopa Mart. So long, suckers!" - Gopher Bash *"I am the emperor of eavesdropping." - The Yoshi Shuffle *"Hi Luigi. We figured you would be coming by. Pity you're never going to see your brother again. I don't even know which door leads to Mario." - Mario is Missing! *"Nice try, plunger puss, but only fire can hurt me." - Mario is Missing! *"No plumbers behind that door? Go ahead, try another. The wrong door has many handles, plumber dude." - Mario is Missing! *"Uh, Luigi, old pal, buddy. You know, I've always been on your side all along. Really. Don't burn yourself with that fire flower, pal." - Mario is Missing! *''"Larry!"'' - Mario Kart 8 (when unlocked) *''"HA YA YA!"'' - Mario Kart 8 (when performing a trick in the air) Category:Koopalings